More and more vehicles are being equipped with electronic shifters (“e-shifters”) to place the vehicle's automatic transmission into a desired gear state. Electronic shifters can replace the traditional console mounted P-R-N-D-L mechanical shift lever and are typically implemented as levers, which can be pushed up/down or sideways, and/or buttons to effect gear changes. The typical mono-stable lever type electronic shifter returns to its original or home position after it has been manipulated by the driver. A more recent development is to have a multi-position stable or poly-stable e-shifter that retains an actuator setting that represents a driver requested transmission gear state. With the poly-stable e-shifter, the shift lever can retain a manipulated position of the shift lever and, as such, is preferred by many drivers. The shift-by-wire transmissions associated with these mono-stable and poly-stable e-shifters typically do not include a mechanical cable or link to the e-shifter and the detent member incorporated within a mechanically shifted transmission, which can provide damping to the mechanical system. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in the relevant art.